Operation Wildcat
by phantom.ryder
Summary: Yukari wakes to find some distressing news in a handy envelope. The girls get called in to help avoid imminent disaster. With Tomo's 'helpful' ideas flying round, someone's sure to get injured. YukarixNyamoish. SakakiKagura maybe XD
1. Yukari's Troops

--

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter One

--

It was early Saturday afternoon and Yukari Tanizaki finally found herself rolling out of bed.

Stepping over broken bits of alarm clock Yukari cringed.

'Uh oh, Nyamo is not going to be amused with me when she sees this mess.'

Making a mental note to clean it up after having something to eat, Yukari wandered over to the kitchen to see what she could easily pour into her mouth.

Before she got to her intended destination however, Yukari found herself staring at a thick brown envelope sitting on the floor by the door.

'Hello, what's this? Mailman must have just slipped it through just now,' the language teacher said.

Letting her innate curiosity get the best of her, Yukari snatched the envelope from it's resting place and opened it at once.

Sifting through it's contents Yukari's sleepy look slowly evolved into a deep frown.

"Arranged marriage?! What in the hell is Nyamo's mother thinking?! She's sorted out a date for their first meeting and everything! What to do, what to do… gotta figure out what to do before Nyamo gets home."

Yukari sat down for a minute trying to figure out what the best plan of attack would be.

Her brain managed to come up with three options. Unfortunately for her, the first two options were illegal.

Naturally Yukari had to go with the third option.

"Right. The only option I have is to call in the troops."

She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello? Mihama residence…"

"Hi it's me. Listen Chiyo-chan I need you and your little gang to come over to Nyamo's place and help me out with a little something. Call up the rest of them and I'll pick you up ok?"

Chiyo-chan paled as visions of the Yukari-mobile filled her mind.

Luckily for her she though, she was a genius so she thought up an easy way to get out of it.

"Pick us up?," she asked her teacher. "Don't worry yourself Miss Yukari, I have a bike so you just stay right there and wait for us ok? After all, isn't it your breakfast time right about now?"

"Wow Chiyo-chan, how thoughtful of you. Good girl. Ok I'll stay here, see you all soon ok?"

--

Once Chiyo-chan's colour had returned she made the necessary phone calls, readied her bike and Mr. Tadakichi and found Miss Sakaki waiting outside her gate.

Sakaki gave her usual 'hello nod' and they cycled off together towards the apartment with Mr. Tadakichi easily jogging next to the bikes.

On the way there they met up with Tomo and Yomi who both gave Chiyo inquisitive looks.

Chiyo shrugged.

"Miss Yukari just called me this morning. She sounded a little distressed."

"So we get called in to save the day!" said Tomo excitedly.

"So why do we get called in to save the day?" asked Yomi, opting to reply in the manner expected of any normal high school student.

Sakaki was just happy to be in the company of Mr. Tadakichi.

--

'Dammit where are those girls?' thought Yukari who was pacing the apartment while staring at the profile of the suggested 'arranged groom'.

"Eldest son, business oriented family, refused his father's company in order to become a doctor, young, well-traveled … God! What's with this guy?!"

Yukari's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Must be them now, it can't be Nyamo, she's off training the swim team."

Walking over to open it, Yukari invited in the four girls and one pony.

Taking another look at Mr. Tadakichi, Yukari realised that he was indeed a dog and not a pony. She made a mental note not to try and ride on his back later on.

"Right, roll call," Yukari began.

The girls laughed.

… Until they figured out she was serious…

"Tomo."

"Here!"

"Yomi."

"Here." 'But I have no idea why.'

"Sakaki."

"Present."

"Chiyo-chan."

"I'm here!"

"Osaka."

Yukari looked around at the lack of reply.

"Osaka? Where's Osaka?"

Yomi shook her head.

"None of us thought to get her? She'll never make it here on her own! She'll be standing still somewhere thinking something weird again."

"Right. Any volunteers to go and retrieve Osaka?"

Yukari pointed at Mr. Tadakichi.

"You! Dog, will you go?"

"Bark."

"Ok, dog says no. Anyone else?"

"I'll go," said a voice at the door. "What'd you want me to go do?"

Yomi took her glasses off and gave them a wipe.

"Wow. I don't believe she made it."

"Osaka! You're late!"

"I brought cake…"

"You're forgiven! Everybody sit down and have some of Osaka's cake. I have some dire news to share with you all."

"Another one of your friends decided to get married?" asked Tomo.

The rest of the girls moved away from her general vicinity for fear of Yukari's wrath.

"No Tomo! Comments like that are not welcome here!" growled Yukari.

"Bark!"

"At least the dog understands me."

Yukari sighed.

"Well to tell you the truth, Tomo over there was almost right."

'Another quiz coming up soon?' Thought Sakaki as she stroked Mr. Tadakichi's head.

Chiyo-chan smiled happily.

"Congratulations Miss Yukari! Did you call us over to tell us that you're the maid of honour?"

Again, the other girls gave the stupidly brave one a wide berth.

"NO!" screamed Yukari.

Chiyo-chan teared and Sakaki wrapped an arm around the scared child.

Mr. Tadakichi positioned himself between Chiyo and Yukari.

The teacher sighed and mumbled.

"Nyamomightgetmarried."

"Really? Oh wow!" said Osaka.

"What'd she say?" chorused the rest of the girls.

"If we don't do something, Nyamo might get married!" repeated Yukari. "To this guy!" she added holding up a photograph that came in the brown envelope. "I can't let her get married to this guy!"

"Ooh, what's the deal Yukari? You got a thing for the guy?"

"Oh Tomo, sometimes you make me embarrassed to be a knucklehead." Said Osaka knowingly.

Sakaki blushed as soon as she picked up on Osaka's meaning.

Yomi rolled her eyes.

Chiyo smiled blankly.

"Geez you guys, what's the matter with all of you? Tell me how to stop this wedding!" Yukari said, tossing the envelope in the middle of the group of girls and dog.

Osaka picked up the envelope and passed bits of the contents around to everyone.

"Yukari what the hell, there's nothing about a marriage here at all!" Proclaimed Tomo. "All this stuff just say things about 'meetings', what meetings?"

"Meetings in which both parties discuss the upcoming marriage Tomo!!" said Yukari who was now lying flat on the floor.

"Tomo maybe it would be better if you didn't say anything from now on." Said Yomi.

Chiyo crawled over to her homeroom teacher.

"Miss Yukari? Are you alright?"

"Nyamo might get married." Yukari said with a pout.

"No way." Said Tomo taking Yomi's hand off her mouth.

"If you want this guy that badly Yukari, we'll stop this wedding for you!"

"You will?" Yukari hopefully wondered aloud.

"We what?!" asked Yomi.

"Tomo, she doesn't want him." Said Osaka.

"Of course we will Miss Yukari." Said agreeable Chiyo-chan cheerfully.

Sakaki remained silent for a while before nodding her head toward her teacher.

'Even Miss Yukari can be cute sometimes.' The tall girl mused before speaking.

"I'll help too. In fact, think I have an idea."

"I have an idea too!" said Tomo.

"We'll go with Sakaki's idea." Said Yukari.

"But you haven't even heard either of them yet!" whined the Takino wildcat.

"I think we should consider ourselves lucky that we didn't have to hear yours." Said Yomi matter-of-factly.

"Ok then Sakaki out with it." Said Tomo. "Since your idea is sooo much better than mine…"

"I don't think we should show Miss Kurosawa this envelope at all."

"Hey it was the same idea!!" said Tomo while bouncing up and down.

"No wait." Said Sakaki. "Her mother will probably call to see if she got the envelope right? So I think we should replace the photograph and other information about this man, with information we've created about another man."

Yukari thought about the idea.

"How about we think of something that ends in Nyamo not getting married to any man?"

Sakaki sighed.

"No Yukari, sheesh even I got what she meant." Said Tomo.

"We get some other guy to pose as this arranged marriage guy and get him to go to the meetings."

"And then we make sure that this man," Sakaki continued. "Somehow convinces Miss Kurosawa that she doesn't want to marry him after all."

"Then Nyamo tells her mother and no marriage!" finishes Osaka.

"Great plan Sakaki!" said Yomi who was sincerely impressed.

"But then…,' began Chiyo. "Wouldn't the first man be expecting to meet with Miss Kurosawa?"

"That's easy enough I guess. I'll just call and cancel." Stated Yukari.

"And also,' added Chiyo-chan. "Wouldn't all this be lying?"

"Uh huh." Said Osaka with a nod.

"Yeah." Said Yukari. "So?"

Yomi shrugged.

"Of course Chiyo-chan! Isn't it exciting! It's kind of like we're spies on a mission!" said Tomo.

Chiyo-chan sighed and thought to herself: 'At least Miss Sakaki looks a little guilty…'

--

_On the walk home._

"Oh man, this is gonna be so cool!" said Tomo who was even more excited than usual. "Let's call the whole thing 'Operation Wildcat!'"

"You can't just name it after yourself!" Yomi replied.

"Yeah Tomo," said Osaka. "I think we should call it 'Operating on Miss Kurosawa's Heart'"

"Umm no Miss Osaka, I don't think that's such a good idea." Chiyo-chan said.

Sakaki just looked alarmed at the suggestion.

"Fine fine." Yomi said, sighing in defeat. "Operation Wildcat it is."

--

AN: Thanks for reading the first part. Again, just trying something out. Will continue and make this a chaptered fic if there are enough people interested. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Welcome to the base of operations

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter Two

--

Five girls were sitting in Chiyo-chan's room, four with a piece of paper and pen in hand.

The other one was sitting at the table with a paper airplane in hand and pen in mouth. The girl looked at her paper plane then at her fellow wildcat that was currently wandering around Mr. Tadakichi.

"Tomo I can sense you thinking something really stupid right now, for the sake of us all, please stop it immediately," said Yomi.

"Anyway, aren't you the one that got all excited about our brand new extra curricular activity?"

"Yeah Tomo!" said Osaka. "You named it and everything!"

"Right! Operation Wildcat is underway! Spy time for all!" said Tomo and she proceeded to hand out dark glasses to all her friends.

"What's this? Oh! I can't see!"

"Osaka put them on once we get outside!"

Just then, they heard a car horn sound outside and Chiyo-chan opened the mechanical gate. Soon after Miss Yukari and Kagura walked into the house.

Chiyo-chan ran up to Kagura and hugged the girl. Sakaki visually checked her self-proclaimed rival for injuries.

"It's ok Chiyo." Kagura whispered. "I walked here."

Kagura smiled at Sakaki and the taller girl nodded.

Tomo came bounding down the stairs followed by Maya who did not at all seem happy with her, and Mr. Tadakichi who sensed the impending wildcat battle for territory.

"Tomo what did you do?!" asked Chiyo-chan.

Sakaki intercepted Maya and held him in her arms. Which was lucky for Tomo who was now suspiciously without her paper plane.

"Ahh!," Tomo said upon laying eyes on Kagura who shifted uneasily.

"Why is she looking at me that way?" the athlete wondered aloud.

"Fresh meat! New Recruits! Here put these glasses on. It gives our group the 'uniformed' look. As of now your mind, your body, your soul is mine!"

"Boy, did that not come out right." Said Yomi whilst shaking her head.

"Hey!" said Miss Yukari who had stayed quiet until now. Apparently her mind had been otherwise occupied by repeating 'dog not pony' over and over again in her head.

"Enough with all this useless activity!" Yukari continued. 'Dog, not pony.'

"You should all be thinking about one thing and one thing only! Now line up!" 'Do not try to ride. Danger abounds.'

The normal girls looked at each other. Tomo and Osaka on the other hand, were standing at attention in front of Yukari immediately, both wearing the recently regulation dark glasses.

"The rest of you! Attention now!"

Once they had all lined up, Yukari marched them up to Chiyo-chan's room with Tomo leading the group and Sakaki, Maya and Mr. Tadakichi bringing up the rear. It seemed safer that way.

--

"Right, time to split up into teams." Said Yukari. "Sakaki you're my captain, these are your troops. You shall lead them to battle and to victory!! Nyamo will never get married!! Mwahahahah!"

"Miss Yukari? Are you alright?" said a slightly afraid Chiyo-chan.

"There's something not right going on here." Said Kagura who had not yet been 'briefed' about Operation Wildcat.

"Kagura I don't like that attitude! Ten laps around the room!"

"What? Come on Miss Yukari!"

"Now!"

Kagura stood up and much to Tomo's delight actually started doing laps. The Takino wildcat followed the athlete around yelling obscenities much like an army drill sergeant.

It took Kagura about one lap of Chiyo's room before she got angry enough to change course and start chasing around after Tomo.

Maya, upon noticing that Sakaki had not gotten up to punish Kagura, set off and tried to sink his teeth into a screaming Miss Takino.

Yomi shook her head at Sakaki who was about to stand up and try to stop Maya.

"Tomo thrives on life lessons." She said.

--

Finally, after a few minutes of Yukari screaming, the commotion died down and all were seated at the table.

Except of course for Mr. Tadakichi, Maya and Tomo who was now relegated to guard duty. Which meant that she had to sit in the corner and guard herself from trouble.

"Right, where were we. Ah, I remember, team delegations. Sakaki where's the list I asked you to draw up last night?"

"You called her?" Yomi asked Yukari. "Wow you're really serious about this aren't you?"

"Aren't you?!"

Yomi gulped and put on her dark glasses.

"Yes. Yes I am Miss Yukari." 'I am seriously afraid of you.'

"Good. Now, Sakaki come!"

Sakaki passed a piece of paper over to Yukari.

Maya and Mr. Tadakichi also came and sat on either side of Yukari, both looked up at her expectantly.

It seemed she was giving out some pretty serious 'Leader of the pack' vibes.

Yukari looked at the piece of paper and nodded her head every few seconds.

"Excellent job Sakaki. Now, seeing as your captain has drawn up an excellent list, it's time for delegations."

Yomi looked increasingly worried, Kagura looked increasingly confused and Osaka looked out the window.

Chiyo-chan listened intently to what Yukari was saying. The little genius had figured out somewhere down the line that it wasn't very safe to annoy their teacher when she was in this kind of mood, or any kind of mood for that matter.

Yukari stood up and nodded to Chiyo-chan.

"Chiyo! My equipment!"

Chiyo-chan pulled out a large whiteboard from under her bed.

Yukari drew a line down the middle of the board and titled each side respectively: 'Team Sakaki' and 'Team Kagura'."

"Wait, wait I don't even know what's going on! You can't give me a team!" protested the athlete.

Tomo stood up and flailed her arms about.

"Give me a team! I want a team! Yukari! Team me!"

"Bark!"

Tomo sat down.

"Good dog." Said Yukari before writing up the rest of the lists. They looked something like this:

--

TEAM KAGURA 

_(Recon)_

Kagura

Chiyo-chan

Yomi

Wildcat

Prime objective: To find out as much as possible about Miss Kurosawa's preferences in men and her 'arranged groom', replace him with his exact opposite and therefore achieve the desired result, i.e.;

Nyamo not married.

TEAM SAKAKI 

_(Seek and destroy)_

Sakaki

Osaka

Tomo

Dog

Prime objective: To find a man who is the exact opposite of Nyamo's preferences and convince this man into going along with 'Operation Wildcat'.

--

The girls took a moment to read through what was on the board. Chiyo took notes.

"Hey! Howcome Maya and Mr. Tadakichi are included too?" asked Tomo, who felt that she was slowly moving further and further down into the 'food' area of the food chain."

Yukari looked at her and shrugged.

"Dog big. Cat stealthy."

"They can't even talk!"

"That's right Tomo." Said Yomi. "You just go ahead and pretend to be one of them ok? You get to pick which one."

Kagura massaged her temples.

"Right," started Yukari. "I've got a few things to say with regards to the list. First of all: Osaka, please note that you do _not _have a license to kill. If during the course of your mission you need to wake someone up, get Sakaki to do it. Understand?"

"M'kay."

"Secondly, Kagura you have access to Nyamo due to your association with the swim team yes?"

"Uh… yeah."

"I want you to bond with Nyamo during your spare minutes and extract every bit of useful information you can from her."

"Miss Yukari I'm really not very comfortable.."

"Do it!"

"Yes ma'am."

"But Kagura doesn't even know what's goin on." Said Osaka from the background. "She wasn't there for our first meeting."

"And nobody briefed her? Sakaki! You call yourself captain and you don't even brief your squad members?!"

"But I don't…"

"That's right Yukari. That's exactly why you should make me…"

"Bark!"

"Aww dammit…"

"Sakaki, I want you to take Kagura home right now and do everything you have to, to make her understand the importance of the situation! If Nyamo gets married then you all fail this year!"

"What?! You'll fail us all?!" asked Chiyo-chan who was starting to tear up.

Yukari sat down on a chair and looked as if she was about to mirror Chiyo-chan's expression.

"No… I won't. But, I'll… be very upset."

Mr. Tadakichi placed his head on Yukari's lap.

Wordlessly Sakaki got up, gave Maya an 'I'll see you later hug', and took Kagura by the arm.

"What? Hey, Sakaki," Kagura stopped walking when they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you home."

"Why?"

"Because she needs us. And I need you to come with me."

Kagura looked up to see the taller girl's eyes shining with determination.

"Sakaki, I… ok."

Tomo was leaning over the balcony of the stairs and once the two were out of earshot, called out to inside the room.

"Hey! Recon people, I think you'll be pleased to know that our two squad leaders have just had a moment!"

"Why would that please us Tomo?"

"Cos now you know I can do recon."

"Tomo, you're in seek and destroy."

"Oh. Bad bit of miscasting?"

"I'll say. We should have cast you MIA."

"Umm excuse me… what do you mean they've had a moment?"

"Well Chiyo-chan…," Yukari began.

"Bark!"

"Nevermind."

--

AN: It seems there are some people interested in this so I put up another update for you guys XD thanks for taking the time to review.


	3. A leader's duties

--

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--   
Chapter Three 

--

Sakaki and Kagura were now sat in Sakaki's room with the taller girl drawing something and Kagura looking over at it with a frown.

"Sakaki, she's not gonna make us kill anyone is she?"

"Unlikely."

"You're sure?"

"It won't come to that. Here look."

Sakaki had drawn a triangle with a heart in the middle. Drawings of an angry Yukari and an oblivious Nyamo marked the two bottom points. At the top was a drawing of an envelope.

"What's with the envelope Sakaki?"

To answer that question Sakaki got up to get a large white envelope on her desk and showed it to Kagura.

"Miss Yukari photocopied all of these for me. She wanted me to look it over."

Kagura sifted through the sheets of paper.

"Arranged marriage? Miss Yukari is trying to marry you off?! No way! I can't let her do that!"

Sakaki looked at her.

"Umm…there's a note. From Miss Kurosawa's mother."

"Coach? She's in on this too?!"

Sakaki didn't know why Kagura was behaving this way. She didn't have any memories of the girl being this dense before.

"I drew you a diagram…" Sakaki said, pointing at the triangle.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Let's see."

Kagura looked at the diagram and finally put the points together in her mind.

'A note from coach's mother, Miss Yukari wanting me to find out about Coach, Miss Yukari giving me a squad and telling all of us all that the prime objective is to..'

"Oh!"

Sakaki sighed with relief at Kagura's understanding.

"We have to make sure coach doesn't go through with this arranged marriage!"

"Yes, for Miss Yukari's sake."

"But what will coach have to say about all this?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think she wants to get married? I mean, shouldn't we find out?"

Sakaki, who started drawing another diagram, interrupted Kagura.

This time the drawing was of Kagura and Nyamo sitting and talking by the poolside and Chiyo-chan, Yomi and Maya peeking around a corner.

"Oh! I get it! Wow Sakaki, Miss Yukari must have had all this planned out really well!"

"It's important to her."

"Yeah I guess it is."

--

The next day both squad leaders decided to call a meeting with their troops at Chiyo's house after school.

"Right," Kagura began, addressing Yomi, Chiyo-chan and Maya.

"I've got swim team practice tomorrow afternoon so I was thinking you three could come along with me?"

"Meaow."

Yomi cleared her throat.

"Kagura why are you including Maya in this too?"

"Because each member of the squad is important. We have to recognise each member's strengths and utilise him or her to the best of our ability. That is the sign of a good squad leader."

"What?"

"I asked Miss Yukari that same question at school today and she drilled that statement into me for about an hour. The question was a mistake."

"I see." Yomi replied.

"Umm excuse me? Miss Kagura, did you say we should come with you to the swim team practice? What would we say our reason was?"

"Well I thought we could say that you and Yomi both want to improve your technique and I suggested that you watch our practices for a while, even join in if your ready."

"So basically you want us to drown?" asked Yomi. "I can swim but there's no way I'll be able to keep up with the swim team."

"I said when you're ready!"

"Yep. Squad leader here wants us all to drown…"

--

At the other side of the room, Sakaki, Tomo, Osaka and Mr. Tadakichi were seated.

"So, what kinda spy stuff do you want us to do today captain? This is great practice for the ICPO! Are we gonna follow someone around? Sniper duty perhaps?"

Sakaki shot a worried look over to Osaka who's ears perked up at 'sniper duty' and the captain shook her head at Tomo.

"Well our objective is to find someone who's the opposite of Miss Kurosawa's tastes right? We can't really do that until we find out what those tastes are exactly."

Sakaki pulled out the profile of the proposed 'arranged groom'.

"We have this I suppose." She said. "But it's mostly going on what type of man her mother wants her to marry."

"Let's take a look anyway." Said Osaka. "Like mother, like daughter as they say."

"No they don't." said Tomo.

"No, they probably don't do they?" Osaka said while wearing her spaced out look.

Sakaki cleared her throat.

"I'm sure they do sometimes… anyway let's take a look. The opposite of this man would be, someone who doesn't have a very good job, isn't from that great a family background, and..."

"A woman?" asked Osaka with yet another outburst of weird.

Tomo rolled her eyes and patted Osaka's shoulder in a patronising manner.

"As true as that is," the wildcat stated. "It's pretty unlikely that Nyamo's mother would set her up with a woman."

"But wouldn't it also be bad for her mother to be setting her up with someone so.."

"Crap?"

"Tomo! I wasn't gonna say that!"

"Yes you were!"

"I was not!"

"Osaka was gonna say crap!"

Sakaki sighed and looked over at Kagura wondering if the athlete was having better luck with her squad.

From Sakaki's side of the room it didn't seem that way at all.

--

"Look Kagura if you want someone to drown, Tomo is sitting right over there."

"Harsh Yomi!" called the wildcat.

"I don't want to drown Miss Kagura." Said Chiyo who was starting to tear up.

"I don't want anybody to drown! Ok, that's it! This squad leader is making a new rule. Neither of you two are allowed in the water. At all! Just stay out of the water."

The other two remained silent for a while.

"So what time do you want us at the pool by?" asked Yomi.

--

After the rather stressful meeting, the two exhausted squad leaders found themselves walking home together.

Kagura looked thoughtful for a bit before breaking the silence.

"Hey Sakaki? You know how you said this was important to Miss Yukari? I was wondering, is it important to you too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because. I think love is good."

--

"Love is horrible!" said Yukari at school the next day.

The girls were back in class now and yet another one of Yukari's friends have decided to get married.

"This can't keep happening to me!" she exclaimed.

"It's happening to you?" asked Yomi from under her breath.

As soon as class was officially over, Yukari called an impromptu meeting.

"Right, squad leaders, report!"

"Team Sakaki is currently awaiting intel reports from Team Kagura. We plan on making a move to acquire a suitable civilian candidate to fulfil undercover duties as soon as this intel is presented to us."

"Wow Sakaki. That's very impressive." Said Yukari.

Tomo beamed at her teacher and put an arm around Sakaki.

"She read the book I gave her!" the Takino wildcat said.

Yukari smiled and nodded.

"Well done Tomo! So you're not just here for comic relief after all!"

"Huh?"

"Kagura! Report!"

"Aww do I have to?"

Tomo nudged her and whispered.

"Come on moron! You make me look good too!"

Kagura smacked Tomo on the head with her book before continuing with a sigh.

"Team Kagura is scheduled to go undercover and collect information from the target this afternoon. Full reports will be written up and sent to Team Sakaki as soon as possible. Team Kagura has armed itself with suitable alibis to avoid the target's suspicions."

"Very well done Kagura! I knew I was right to give you a squad. And as for me I've made the phone call to that guy Nyamo was supposed to meet. He didn't really understand what I was getting at, so I couldn't cancel the meeting."

"But Miss Yukari what are you going to do?" Asked Chiyo, already a little worried.

"Well, I'm going to go of course!" she said nonchalantly.

"This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" said Yomi from the back.

"Umm Yukari, you can't just go, doesn't he know what Nyamo looks like?" Tomo asked.

"Actually no, it's pretty lucky that Nyamo hasn't actually got any recent photos so her mother hasn't sent one yet! I'm gonna go meet the guy after school tomorrow. Oh and Sakaki you won't mind if I borrow one of your squad members do you?"

"Umm no…"

"Good! Tomo, you're with me!"

"Go Team Yukari!"

Yukari smiled and gave Tomo a pat on the head.

"Gotta love that enthusiasm!" she said.

--

AN: Thanks for reading XD. Please review if you enjoyed it.

--


	4. Everchanging Battlefields

--

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--   
Chapter Four 

--

Swim Team Practice 

Yomi and Chiyo-chan were sitting by the poolside watching Kagura and the others do laps around the pool.

"Wow, they're amazing!" said Chiyo-chan.

"They are, but Chiyo we mustn't lose our focus!"

"You girls must be really serious about improving your technique!" said Nyamo who was taking a break from her excessive whistle blowing duties.

"Oh, we are Miss Kurosawa," Chiyo-chan said enthusiastically.

"So what would you say your weakest points would be?"

"Uh.. the dive I guess," said Yomi honestly.

Nyamo laughed.

"Well that's not easy for anyone really. And I suppose you two know who our resident diving expert is."

All three heads turned to Kagura who had just performed a perfect dive with her hands in streamline position as she broke through the water.

"I was actually a little confused when Kagura told me you both wanted to watch the team practice. I mean, she could pretty much teach you everything you could learn here just by herself."

'Uh oh, this is not going well.' Thought Yomi.

Chiyo-chan watched as Kagura walked up, ready for another dive.

"Actually Miss Kurosawa, that was just what we told Kagura. We came here for another reason entirely, you see Kagura is having a bit of boy trouble and we thought you might be able to help her."

'Huh?!' Kagura thought.

By the time she heard Yomi's statement she found herself caught mid-dive and ended up hitting the water with a big 'smack' from her stomach.

"Kagura!," called Nyamo. "Be careful!"

"Miss Kagura are you ok?"

"I'm ok Chiyo," the athlete said whilst shooting angry glances at Yomi who merely shrugged.

'I'm sorry Kagura, but your sacrifice was integral to the success of our mission… oh man, too much time playing spies with these people,' thought Yomi.

"Umm, Yomi, I think we should go. Kagura's getting out of the water now and her looks towards you are starting to scare me."

"Right Chiyo. We're off."

The two quickly made their way out of the pool grounds, followed by Maya who was sitting under the seats the whole time.

Kagura was about to chase after them but was stopped by Nyamo's hand on her shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?," the teacher asked. "Practice is over now and I'm free for a while."

Kagura had by now figured out what Yomi's plan was but that didn't stop her from being annoyed about it.

"Uh.." she managed to get out while still looking in the direction Yomi and Chiyo-chan had gone.

"Come on, you get changed, and we'll talk ok?"

'Geez, the things I do for Yukari,' the athlete thought as she dried off and changed.

Soon after, she found herself sitting on a park bench with her P.E teacher.

"So tell me about this boy."

"Boy?"

"Boy you like?," Nyamo asked with a smile. "Come on Kagura, you can trust me."

Kagura sighed.

'Well, here goes.'

"The… boy, I like. Well he's uh, tall."

Nyamo giggled a little and the athlete found herself giggling too.

"Ok. So he's tall, any other distinguishing features?" the P.E teacher asked.

"Like?"

"Like, I don't know. What makes you like him?"

"I guess I like this person because he's kind, and sweet. And it helps that he's good at everything, but at the same time that's a little annoying. Then again not like he flaunts it so I suppose it's a good thing." Kagura replied as she started to open up a little.

Nyamo nodded.

"Sounds like a good guy. So, have you asked him out?"

"Coach!"

Nyamo laughed again.

"Well that's the next step isn't it? Find someone you like then you ask them out."

"Hey, this isn't supposed to be about me!"

"Huh?" a confused Nyamo asked.

'Aww crap.'

"Well, what I mean is… shouldn't this be a sharing kind of moment?" Kagura asked with a nervous grin.

"Hmm, I guess that's ok. I suppose I can share. As long as all this is off the record?"

"Of course!," said Kagura, who was now feeling a little guilty about the whole thing.

--

Nearby, Yomi, Chiyo and Maya were inconspicuously listening in. Yomi with a Taiyaki pastry in hand (she said it helped with the stress) and Chiyo with a pen and paper. Maya sat on her lap.

--

"So coach," Kagura said.

"What kind of guys are you interested in?"

"Umm, I dunno. Someone nice of course, understanding, someone I can communicate well with."

--

"You getting this Chiyo-chan?," whispered Yomi to the girl next to her.

"Nice, understanding, communicate well. Got it."

--

"Have you got anyone in particular in mind?," Kagura ventured.

"No. I mean, my mother keeps on trying to convince me to get an arranged marriage, to be honest I'm actually considering it but… hey why am I telling you this again?"

Kagura smiled at her.

"We're sharing."

--

Meanwhile Tomo and Yukari were preparing to meet Nyamo's proposed 'arranged groom'.

"Sure you want me to do this Yukari?"

"Very sure. I've heard this sort of thing, they say it's single men's Kryptonite. It just saps them of their powers, no matter how super they think they are! Mwahahahah!"

Tomo shrugged and joined in with Yukari's maniacal laughter.

"Mwahahahahaha!"

"Tomo! What are you doing? I thought you were getting tutoring in there!"

"Oops, sorry!" Tomo called out to her mother.

"Right Tomo, are we ready?"

"Ready Yukari!"

"Let's go!"

--

A few moments in the Yukari mobile and a few more traumatised road users later and the two found themselves standing in an expensive looking hotel lobby and trying to locate the man that was in the envelope photograph.

As soon as she spotted him, Yukari gave Tomo a nod and they both walked off towards their target locations.

"Hello," Yukari said with a bow. "My name is Minamo Kurosawa, I'm very happy to meet you."

"And I'm very happy to meet you!" the man replied as he bowed back. "Would you like to have some lunch?"

"I'd love to." Yukari replied, putting on her best 'normal person' impression and following the man into the restaurant.

Tomo was nearby watching the happenings at the lunch table and giggling to herself.

'Yukari sure is cruel,' she thought to herself. 'She's my idol!'

After the first course of the meal was served, Yukari got sufficiently bored of the man's conversation. He was nice, polite, very well groomed but witty or interesting he certainly was not.

'Can't be too perfect if you're getting profile envelopes of yourself posted around,' Yukari thought. 'I will not allow you to marry Nyamo! That woman is just not picky enough.'

Giving Tomo the signal, she waited for the wildcat to do her thing.

"Mother!!" Tomo yelled as she ran through the hotel restaurant, falling at Yukari's feet and holding the back of her hand to her forehead just for emotional effect.

"I'm so very sorry to interrupt your luncheon but one of my many, many siblings has injured himself as we waited at home for you all alone."

"Mo..Mother? Many si.. siblings?" the man asked rather alarmed.

"Tomo! How could you! This isn't part of the plan!" Yukari asked feigning annoyance.

"Plan?" the man repeated again turning paler than what was previously thought humanly possible.

"I know mother. I know I was not to show myself to this man until you were married but it was an emergency! Please help your child! He's injured and all alone at home except for more of his many, many, many siblings."

"Uh… I'm sorry, but I don't think it's going to work out between us Miss Kurosawa. I.. have to go now."

He bowed several times and then as was expected, ran far, far away.

Tomo smiled and sat down at the table.

"Good girl Tomo," Yukari said as she grinned back at the girl. "Waiter! Bring us over some juice! Lots and lots of juice!"

--

By this time, Nyamo and Kagura had gone their separate ways, both now with more intimate knowledge of each other's love lives, or lack thereof.

Kagura found herself thinking about her coach's last piece of advice before she walked off.

"Well Kagura, I think you're very lucky to have someone you can see yourself being with. Believe me when I tell you, in the long run, it hurts more to keep your feelings inside rather than taking a chance."

Chiyo, Yomi and Maya walked wordlessly next to their squad leader.

"Everything ok Kagura? You're not still mad at me are you?" asked Yomi.

"No. Don't worry, I'm just a little tired after practice and everything."

"Would free juice cheer you up?" asked Chiyo-chan.

"Huh?" said Kagura being caught a little off-guard.

"I just got a call from Team Yukari… mission successful."

--

AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please review if you enjoyed it XD


	5. Deploy Team Sakaki!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic. -- Chapter Five 

--

Yukari was in an excellent mood the next day due to the two successful missions under their belts. Her two squad leaders however both had worrying thoughts on their minds.

Sakaki was worried because she knew that Nyamo's mother could be calling any day now wondering how the first meeting went. Or in the worst situation possible, the ex-'possible arranged groom' could have called Mrs. Kurosawa and asked if she knew her daughter had several illegitimate children…

'That would not be good at all,' thought Sakaki as she looked out at a happy looking Yukari.

Since they had scheduled another meeting at Chiyo-chan's house for the afternoon, Sakaki decided she would bring up her worries then.

Kagura on the other hand had quite firmly told herself that under any circumstances, she would not bring up to anyone who exactly the 'boy' she liked was. Also, on the battle front, the things she found out about her coach was also worrying her.

'If she's considering an arranged marriage, then should we really be stopping her? What right do we have?'

As Kagura thought about these things she found her eyes being drawn in Sakaki's general direction. It was obvious the taller girl was looking at their teacher more intently than usual.

'They both care about this whole mission of ours and it seems like they're thinking about coach in the long run so… I'll try my best for her too. There must be some good reason Miss Yukari feels an arranged marriage isn't right for coach.'

--

Soon enough the afternoon meeting rolled around and the girls once again found themselves sitting in Chiyo-chan's room joined by their other two squad members.

"Team Kagura report!" Yukari barked as soon as everyone was settled.

'Aww geez here we go again,' thought Kagura before humouring her teacher.

"Team Kagura as was scheduled, collected the necessary information from the target during yesterdays mission. Chiyo-chan will now give the full report."

Chiyo-chan handed out a sheet of paper to everyone.

"As you will see outlined in the report you have just received, Miss Kurosawa favours men who are kind, understanding and most importantly are easy to communicate with."

"Hey! We're looking for the opposite of that right? Let's just try and marry her off to Kimura! That'll put her off marriage for life!," said the resident talking wildcat. "Mission complete? More juice Yukari!"

Yomi rolled her eyes at the girl.

"We already thought of that Tomo, it won't work," said Yomi before having a rather distressing thought in her head; 'Oh my God we thought on the same lines as Tomo?!'

Chiyo-chan caught Yomi's odd, stunned expression and decided to continue the explanation herself.

"That's right Tomo, Mr. Kimura is already married and he has a daughter. It wouldn't be very feasible."

"Huh?," Tomo asked oh-so-eloquently.

"We just can't do it Tomo!," said Yomi, who preferred to be more annoyed than worried about certain thought similarities with Tomo.

"Geez fine! I was just saying! Anyone have any better ideas?," the now slightly annoyed wildcat asked.

Yukari looked around at her troops with her happy self fading slowly back into her stressed out and worried pop-quiz setting personality.

The worried leader of Team Sakaki had pulled her aside a minute earlier and mentioned her legitimate worries.

Sakaki knew she had to tell Yukari about her worries sooner or later and what better time to do so than during a Tomo/Yomi argument.

Yukari cleared her throat and the girls looked over at her. Maya and Mr. Tadakichi also took their usual places.

"Right!," Yukari began. "Your captain has informed me of some rather worrying thoughts she's been having. Now is our time to act! Before something else really weird and unexpected happens courtesy of Nyamo's mother, we must find ourselves a suitable male candidate!"

"Bark!"

"The dog agrees. Ideas now!"

The girls all looked around at each other, no one was able to think of anything better than Mr. Kimura. Tomo waited for someone to say it just so she could say 'I told you so' and do her happy dance.

Unfortunately for her, an unexpectedly focused Osaka was on track to foil her plans.

"What kind of person is every one of us except Miss Yukari is scared of communicating with?," the space-cadet asked, while aiming the question at Yukari.

The teacher's mouth dropped and her eyes widened as a sudden realisation dawned on her.

'The perfect idea! I have it!' she thought. 'Wow that Osaka is really useful sometimes.'

"Chiyo-chan! My equipment!"

As expected the girl pulled out the white-board from under her bed.

Yukari began furiously scribbling on it with the girls all looking on earnest. Sakaki and Kagura because they cared, Yomi and Osaka because they were interested and Tomo because Yukari had already warned her not to mess with Maya that day.

Chiyo-chan was back to taking notes except this time there was a lot of drawing to do but only one word to write.

Foreigner.

--

Yukari had drawn a tall, blonde man with a few large suitcases and several question marks hanging above his head.

"Sakaki! This is your team's target. Go out and acquire one immediately."

Sakaki, who was now even more worried than she was before the meeting started just gave Yukari a disbelieving look.

"A…acquire one?"

"Come on Sakaki that's the wrong attitude to have! We'll just go out there and catch one! Then Yukari will buy us more juice!" said Tomo as she balled her hand up into a fist and thrust it into the air.

'How can someone get more and more psychotic as the day goes by?' Yomi asked herself.

"Of course Tomo! That's the spirit!," said Yukari obviously not thinking this through. "Sakaki, you're the captain. Just set yourself a goal and go get it! It'll be fine. To make sure, you can take the dog."

Yomi held her head in her hands.

'As if taking Mr. Tadakichi is going to solve all our problems.'

"Good call Yukari!," said the once again, over enthusiastic Tomo. "Taking Mr. Tadakichi is definitely going to solve all our problems!"

No one even bothered to ask her how.

--

_At a train station._

The meeting had been quickly adjourned and Team Sakaki deployed as soon as Yukari could kick them out of Chiyo-chan's house.

'This is wrong! How are we supposed to do this? Catch a person? This is very, very wrong,' thought the squad leader as she looked around for a suitable candidate.

Tomo and Osaka were wandering around wearing their regulation dark glasses. The latter had somehow, even managed to fashion a pair each for Maya and Mr. Tadakichi.

The aforementioned, glasses-wearing dog now sat at Sakaki's side waiting for orders.

All of a sudden there was a disturbance close to the train station main entrance.

'Tomo!,' thought Sakaki immediately and ran to the site.

And sure enough she was right. The wildcat was chasing off a seedy looking man who seemed to be preying on the wallets of unsuspecting foreigners.

Osaka was helping a young blonde man collect his scattered belongings as the wildcat returned looking rather pleased with herself.

"Hey look Sakaki! We helped this guy out. Think he'll go along with us?"

Sakaki sighed and looked at the man.

'Afraid? Why does he look afraid?'

The man said something and Sakaki wracked her brain trying to remember the few language lessons where Yukari had actually felt the need to teach them something.

"What did he say?," she asked her team.

Tomo looked at her blankly while Osaka followed something invisible with her eyes.

The man repeated his statement.

Sakaki scratched her head.

'I've nearly got it,' she thought. 'He seems very agreeable. But what is he saying?'

'_I'll come… with you… just … please (?).. keep your.. something… away from me_,' the man said in Sakaki's in-head translation.

'He'll come! But what is he so afraid of? What does he want us to keep away from him?,' Sakaki asked herself this as she pet Mr. Tadakichi who was currently sniffing at the man's face. 

When the reason for the man's fear finally dawned on her, Sakaki told Osaka and Tomo to help him up as she held the curious Mr. Tadakichi at bay.

"Where's Miss Yukari when you need her?," the squad leader asked herself.

"You want Yukari? Sure I'll get her!," proclaimed Tomo.

"You know where she is?"

"No. But she'll be here soon enough. Watch this!"

The wildcat cleared her throat and then stared at Osaka.

"Osaka! What have you got there? Free snowcrab?! Wow that's a heck of a lot of snowcrab!! Where did you get that Snow…"

"Snowcrab! Free? Where?!," asked Yukari seemingly beaming in from nowhere.

Osaka looked up at the sky.

'Spaceship?,' the girl wondered taking a guess at where her teacher had been hiding.

Sakaki shook her head and wondered just how Tomo's ridiculous idea had actually worked.

"Tomo! You tricked me! There's no snowcrab here! Just some… hey you captured a foreigner! Good job girls. Let's bring him to Chiyo's."

"Umm, would it be better to explain our situation to him?," Sakaki asked, trying to avoid the imminent kidnapping.

"Oh yeah," said Yukari after she had thought about it for a minute.

She took the man's hand, gave it a shake and then proceeded to explain what their mission was. When she had finished the man took down some details and was off in the direction of his hotel room.

"Well Yukari? How did it go?," asked Tomo.

"He said yes. I told him the story, gave him the details for a meeting and he said yes, even gave me his hotel address," replied the teacher, sounding rather surprised herself.

"Actually what he said exactly was, thank you for helping me fend off the mugger and thank you very, very much for not feeding me to your large, hungry looking canine."

She smiled and gave Mr. Tadakichi a pat on the head.

"See. I told you the dog would help."

Sakaki nodded and joined in on the Tadakichi petting.

'I'm just glad this didn't end up as a kidnapping,' she thought.

--

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review if you have a minute. Sorry I'm only updating now, the website wouldn't let me have access to my stories.


	6. Dissent among the troops

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter Six

--

Team Sakaki along with their snowcrab-addict teacher made their way back to Chiyo-chan's house in order to return Mr. Tadakichi and collect their bags.

When they got there, they found Team Kagura still hanging around and Yukari took the opportunity to delegate work to her squad leaders.

Kagura, who just a second before hand realised that more work was coming her way, tried to quietly escape.

"Hey Kagura, where do you think you're going? You haven't even congratulated us on our successful mission yet!," said the talking wildcat as she took the cup of juice Chiyo-chan was offering.

The athlete gave a sheepish smile, which quickly turned into an apologetic one as she caught her teacher's eye.

"Why don't you come sit back down here next to me and Sakaki," Yukari said while patting the space next to her.

Kagura gave a defeated sigh and did as she was told.

"Anything important we should be discussing Miss Yukari?," she asked as soon as she had sat down.

Kagura figured it was easier to get the delegation over with quickly, that way Miss Yukari might accidentally forget some things and she'd end up with less work.

"I want you and Sakaki to make another one of these envelopes," their teacher said as she tossed them the initial source of their Nyamo related problems.

"You want us to what?," asked Kagura.

Sakaki picked up the envelope and sifted through it's contents.

"I still have the copies you gave me Miss Yukari so we can use that as a guide, but what kind of changes did you want made to this exactly? First off, we still have to make it seem that Nyamo's mother sent it so the contents have to be up to standard."

Kagura nodded agreeing with Sakaki.

"And this envelope has a photograph in it. Would we have to take one of the foreigner too?"

Yukari thought for a moment before deciding on giving a negative answer.

"Girls girls girls, you know how when you write up a profile of yourself for a job interview and you put your name at the top but pretty much everything you put underneath your name is a lie? This is kind of like that."

'And that my friends is how Yukari Tanizaki became our homeroom teacher. One of the world's greatest mysteries has just been solved,' Yomi thought to herself as she listened in from close-by.

Kagura and Sakaki looked at each other before looking back at Yukari. 

"Umm Miss Yukari, I'm not really sure about what you're trying to tell us."

Yukari put an arm around Kagura and gave the girl her 'don't worry smile'. This of course, caused Kagura to worry twice as much as she previously had done.

"You know Kagura, if you worry too much, no one's ever going to try and date you. Just change the name and a few of the facts written underneath it to suit our foreigner. It'll be fine!"

The athlete sighed and looked at the floor.

'Miss Yukari is the only person in the world who can try to comfort and worry someone at the same time.'

When Kagura looked up next she found Miss Yukari had wandered off in the direction of Chiyo-chan's food and that she was left with a worried looking Sakaki at her side.

"I wouldn't let her worry you. I mean about the dating thing. I'm sure lots of people want to date you," Sakaki said in a supportive tone.

Tomo who was listening nearby got the other girl's attention and motioned over to Kagura and Sakaki.

"Looks like they're having another moment together," the wildcat observed. "Think we should film it and blackmail Kagura with it later on?"

Yomi rolled her eyes at the girl.

"They are not having a moment Tomo, do you see them kissing? Holding hands? Looking into each others… Hey what are they doing looking into each others eyes?"

Osaka cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"I hope neither of their mothers send them an envelope about arranged marriages. We only have enough squad members to handle one person's love crisis at a time. If something like that happens, we're going to have to recruit," she said unexpectedly.

Yukari nodded before processing Osaka's words in her head.

"Hey, who's 'love crisis' are you referring to? You better be meaning Nyamo's or I'll.."

"Umm, we're gonna go work on the envelope now ok?," Kagura said, timing her interruption perfectly as she picked up her bag and handed Sakaki hers.

Luckily for all concerned neither of the two squad leaders heard their friends' conversation. If they had, Tomo would have had Kagura trying to strangle her and Sakaki's face would be the same colour as a tomato.

"Right! Off you go then Kagura! Good luck with that!," Tomo said with a meaningful slow-motion wink.

'What's she winking at me for? And why was it in slow motion??,' Kagura asked herself. "Umm, ok thanks Tomo. We'll see you all later."

--

When the two had left Yukari had the others plan out the next phase of their mission.

"What now Yukari?"

"Well Tomo we are nearing the final phase of the plan!"

"Really?," asked Osaka with an intriguing tone. "_The_ final phase? Or just _a_ final phase?"

"Osaka, I don't know what you're going on about but it's kind of creeping me out so just stop it ok?," Yukari said while fidgeting uncharacteristically.

Yomi who had picked up on what Osaka was trying to hint at decided to throw in a statement of her own.

"Actually Miss Yukari, even if Nyamo doesn't go for this foreigner we've set up for her… what are we going to do when her mother sends another envelope?" 'Hey, did I just say 'we'?'

Yukari paled.

"Another envelope?"

"That's right. What will we do then? Shouldn't we think of a more… _meaningful cough_ permanent solution to our little problem?"

"No! What we'll do is launch into another mission of course!," said Tomo while punching the air. "Right Yukari?"

Their teacher lay down on the floor, just like she had done on the morning she'd found the envelope.

Again, just as she had done on that same day, Chiyo-chan crawled over and asked.

"Miss Yukari? Are you alright?"

"Chiyo-chan, I really think I'm getting a tiny bit too old for all this."

--

At school the next day Chiyo, Tomo, Yomi and Osaka had gotten to school about an hour earlier than usual.

"Stupid Tomo," Yomi said while shooting dirty looks at the wildcat. "I can't believe you stole our phones just so you could set our alarms an hour early.

The wildcat just smiled sheepishly and performing one of her better thought out acts of the year, sat outside of Yomi's arms reach.

Osaka, as per usual was following something invisible with her eyes.

Tomo looked at the girl, then at the pencil on her desk before smirking in her usual manner. Luckily for Osaka, just at that moment the door slid open and Kagura and Sakaki fell in, both looking as if they'd sprinted all the way there.

"Why hello good friends! A little early aren't we?," asked Tomo with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Tomo! What the hell is this?!," asked Kagura as she looked around the room.

Yomi threw one of her own pencils at Tomo's head.

"I can't believe you changed their phone alarms and clock times too! When did you find the time?"

The wildcat shrugged.

"I'm very committed to my art."

"Yeah of pissing people off!"

"Yoooommmiiii it was only a little joke. Besides, isn't it funny how those two arrived together?"

"Well yeah," said Kagura as she blushed a little. "We finished up late so, I stayed over."

Tomo's smirk grew and she consciously added this moment to her 'things to bring up to piss Kagura off' list.

The wildcat's little reverie was interrupted however, by Yomi's sudden mood and subject change.

The taller girl sighed. "Right, since we're all here anyway, I might as well bring this up."

"Bring what up?," asked Tomo. "Is it important? Or mostly stupid?"

"Geez shut up Tomo. Osaka, you wanna explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Sheesh! I'm the last person that wanted to work on this little mission and I'm the only one that's picking up these vibes?"

"What vibes?"

"Look you guys, if we don't change tack soon, this mission will all be for nothing. So we averted one possible Nyamo-marriage, what about the next envelope that comes along?"

Kagura sat down and let her head fall to the desk.

"Please… no more envelopes," she said. "We just finished fabricating the other one."

A tired Sakaki nodded. "We discreetly slipped it through Miss Yukari's door this morning."

"Yeah, and then we ran away. We're going through quite a bit of trouble here," said Kagura with her head still in the 'sleeping on the desk' position.

"Exactly," said Yomi. "And so, how do we ensure that no more of these envelopes reach Miss Kurosawa?"

Tomo put her hand up and started bouncing up and down.

"We are not going to bribe the mailman Tomo."

Tomo put her hand down.

"We marry her off," said Chiyo-chan who looked as if she had just realised something really important.

"Points to our youngest member!," said Yomi as she gave the girl a pat on the shoulder.

"Umm ok," said Tomo. "Good luck with that. I'm sorry I won't be able to join you because once Yukari finds out you guys married Nyamo off to someone, you'll all have to run away to Siberia."

"Wow Tomo, you know where Siberia is?," asked Kagura who was actually surprised.

"Not the point people! Come on Tomo… _think!_… why did Yukari want to stop Nyamo from getting married? Who should we really be trying to marry her off to?"

Tomo stared at her friend.

"Yomi is your diet getting to you? Do you feel light headed at all?"

"I get it," said Kagura, who now had a giant blinking light bulb hanging above her head.

Sakaki smiled. "Me too."

Tomo looked at everyone blankly.

Chiyo-chan finally decided to end the girl's confusion.

"Tomo, Miss Yukari likes Miss Kurosawa."

"Well duh! They're life-long friends aren't they? Yomi likes me!"

"No I don't."

"Meanie!"

"Alright alright I do, but that's not the kind of like we're talking about. I would never try to stop your wedding."

Tomo thought for a minute.

"Tomo, please don't be thinking something moronic right now this is serious," Yomi warned the wildcat. 'My God she's going to try and stop my wedding,' she added in her head.

"Ok ok, anyway so Yukari likes Nyamo so what?"

"Yukari loves Nyamo," said Kagura.

"Sheesh Kagura, I was gonna ease her into it. If her brain explodes it'll be your fault," Yomi said with a precision eye-roll.

"Wait what did you say?," the wildcat asked.

"Ease you into it?"

"No about Yukari, she…whats… Nyamo?"

"She loves her Tomo," Osaka confirmed.

The wildcat's face distorted and the girls saw an obvious sign of Tomo's understanding.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh!," the wildcat repeated over and over as she ran around the room.

"Tomo calm down!"

The girl in question took a deep breath and tried to do as she was told.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

She failed in her quest and carried on with her running around. When she finally stopped, Yomi gave her a pat on the head.

"You ok there?"

"Yomi, we… we fought on the wrong side."

"Tomo, Yukari isn't a bad person for loving her…"

"I know. But Yomi, we fought on the wrong side! We should be trying to get those two idiots together! Not sitting here working on an unimportant mission about an envelope!"

"Well, now that we all understand. I think we need to begin a little operation on our own yes?," asked Osaka with her eyes darkening.

Chiyo-chan shifted a little and subconsciously positioned herself behind Yomi and Sakaki.

"Osaka, we've had this conversation before, don't use that face around Chiyo because it scares her and makes her want to run away ok?"

"Oh right, sorry I forgot. So what are we gonna do now?"

The girls all looked at Sakaki who felt a little intimidated.

"Uh…," was about all she could get out.

"Come on captain! Think of something. What do we do now?"

"Well umm, I do agree that we kind of made a mistake in getting ourselves tangled in the wrong battle, but we should finish what we started and see this through until the Miss Kurosawa and the foreigner have their 'date'. When that's over, we can regroup and try to see what we can do for Miss Yukari. All agreed?"

Tomo looked up at Sakaki in awe.

"Wow… the power of a strategic mind," the wildcat reached up to touch Sakaki's head before having her hand swatted away by Kagura.

"Tomo! Don't touch."

The wildcat laughed a little.

"Oops, sorry Kagura, your territory right? I forgot." … 'Uh oh, how come she's looking at me like that? Quick legs, move! Must run away!'

"Hey! Tomo! What's that supposed to mean? Come back here! Stop running away dammit!"

--

AN: Thanks for reading through! Hope you enjoyed it XD Please review if you have the time.


	7. The chaos before the storm

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter Seven

--

The girls were in P.E class watching a very preoccupied Nyamo try to struggle through another lesson. It hadn't been a very good week for her, or anyone else in her classes for that matter.

Just in the last few days, Yomi got a very large bruise from a stray soccer ball flying in from nowhere, Osaka's tripping statistics had almost doubled, Tomo's head spent most of it's days on ice and Chiyo-chan almost drowned… again.

Luckily for Sakaki and Kagura their athletic prowess kept them safe… well safer than the rest. After all no one could really be safe if you were in their class, a wildcat was part of your forces and you had Miss Yukari as a homeroom teacher.

The girls knew what was making Nyamo so edgy, and frankly most of them were feeling a little guilty about it.

Most as in all except Osaka who was too busy doing odd things and Tomo… who was Tomo. After all it was pretty much their fault that their Miss Kurosawa had an unavoidable blind date tonight and it was with their acquired foreigner.

The fact that the P.E teacher's mother had made sure she knew the 'importance of making a good impression on such a magnificent human specimen' had made the situation even worse. The result was a very nervous and a little more than slightly nauseous Nyamo.

'Mom certainly knows how to make sure I feel suitably uncomfortable for this whole date scenario thing,' Nyamo thought, with a sigh she thought to call the class to order as the hour was about to end.

"Alright girls, time to… Oww!"

"Oh my God! Coach! Are you ok? Tomo watch where you throw the damn balls!" Kagura said as she ran to the aid of her fallen teacher.

"Head… oww."

"Let's get her over to the bench ok?," said Sakaki taking over as Kagura was now off on a wildcat hunt.

"Tomo stop running!"

"Only if you stop chasing me moron! It was an accident dammit!"

"Kagura, help us out here ok? Let that idiot feel guilty by herself," said Yomi in her usual responsible fashion.

The athlete shot a final glare at her wildcat friend and jogged over to help Sakaki carry Nyamo onto the bench.

The rest of the class crowded over but Tomo flapped her arms about and ensured Nyamo was not bothered.

"Hey give them some room! Give them some room! Don't just crowd around like that! Morons!"

"Geez Tomo, you're the one that smacked her with a ball…"

"What was that Ohyama?!"

"Uh, nothing. Going to next class now, you guys take care of her ok?"

--

After they had safely delivered their teacher to the nurse's station, the girls wandered into their last class of the day. As their luck would have it, it turned out to be languages with their homeroom teacher.

As soon as they walked in they were promptly hit with Yukari's phrase of the week…

"Right girls, pop-quiz!"

"Again? God Yukari aren't you running out of questions to ask us?"

smack

"Oww… geez, there's just so much violence at this school," said a wildcat who was now rubbing the chalk-shaped red spot on her forehead.

"It's because you go here Tomo, let's just sit down ok?," Yomi said.

During the week, the poor girls not only had to deal with an edgy Nyamo, but also with an out-of-her-mind Yukari.

The language teacher was suffering from a serious lack of good ideas that would deal with the Nyamo situation. She had been taken aback by the previous realisation that solving the little envelope fiasco wouldn't even be denting main problem. And Yukari didn't want the problem dented, she wanted it destroyed.

'I refuse to let that Nyamo get married! But why… why is it that I feel so strongly about this? Damn that Osaka!,' Yukari ceased her thoughts for a moment just to glare at the girl.

'Dammit, why is she smiling at me like that? It's just so unnerving!'

--

Once the end of the class finally rolled around… Tomo found herself with three more chalk-shaped red marks on her forehead and Osaka found her entire desk turned around so that she was facing the back-wall.

Yukari certainly did not like the feeling of being unnerved.

Calling another meeting, the distraught teacher wanted to run through that night's planned events.

Tomo, still the ICPO enthusiast, provided the squad with walkie talkies and at once demanded they all wear their uniform dark glasses.

Yukari gave the girl a pat on the head as an apology for all the chalk throwing earlier. The wildcat gave her a smirk in return and all the in-class animosity between them vanished.

"Right then, tonight's plan. Is everybody clear on it?"

"Wait, we have a plan?," a confused athlete asked.

Tomo put an arm around the girl.

"Don't worry Yukari, she probably just wasn't listening. Too preoccupied staring at the you know what of a certain you know who."

The wildcat gave a knowing wink and automatically ducked to dodge Kagura's karate chop to the head. Her reflexes were definitely quick enough to miss the first hit… but not the second one that came from Yomi's general direction.

"Thanks Yomi," said Kagura.

"Don't worry about it, it's kind of my job."

--

"Girls, girls, girls, let's save all our violent energy for tonight ok?," said their 'teacher'.

"Umm, Miss Yukari, you do realise that we planted that foreigner right?," asked Chiyo-chan.

Yukari looked at the girl blankly.

"You understand that he isn't our enemy?," the younger girl offered again.

Another blank look, this time coupled with an 'eyes glazing over' effect.

Chiyo-chan looked at the woman wearily and wondered if it would be wise to alert her parent's lawyers about an impending law suit.

Sakaki gave the girl a supportive pat on the head before clearing her throat.

"Miss Yukari, this plan you mentioned earlier. You do realise that we don't actually have one don't you?"

"We don't? Aww geez."

"See I knew we didn't!"

"Shut up athlete, you just had to agree with Saka… dammit why'd you hit me?"

Sakaki positioned herself between the two more energetic members of her squad before returning her attention to a now thoughtful looking Yukari.

"Right… plan. Need one. So, anyone got one?," asked the teacher.

Tomo put her hand up.

"Anyone? Anyone at all?," said Yomi.

Tomo rolled her eyes and was about to open her mouth when Osaka suddenly decided to speak up.

"The foreigner can't speak Japanese," said the girl who was still sitting in her backwards facing seat.

"Umm Osaka, you don't actually have to stay sitting there," said Yukari.

"Ohhh, ok."

The rest of the girls watched Osaka wander over to them before continuing whatever fragment of speech she had prepared.

"… and Nyamo can't speak any foreign languages."

Yukari looked the girl up and down in the hope of finding a fast-forward button hidden somewhere.

"… But Miss Yukari can speak both."

"Uhh…," started the impatient wildcat.

"So when the date is going horribly wrong… or more likely, not going anywhere at all…"

"Oh!," said the group's youngest member, earning her a smile from Osaka. "Then Miss Kurosawa will call Miss Yukari for help."

"Resulting in a nice Yukari/Nyamo moment at a very expensive, romantic hotel restaurant! Aww," said the wildcat who had finally caught on.

Yukari turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that Yukari, I know you're in love with her. These guys told me so."

Yukari's eyes widened and the rest of girls fought the urge to run away. Well all except for Chiyo, who had run away behind Sakaki.

"I'm so not in love with Nyamo!," their now blushing teacher managed to get out.

Tomo nodded.

"That's exactly it Yukari, except without the 'not'."

Yukari did her version of Kaorin's monster face and Chiyo started doing some deep-breathing exercises.

Before the teacher could explode into a denial filled rant about how she wasn't in love with Nyamo and Tomo was a moron and had she mentioned she wasn't in love with Nyamo, the wildcat did the most unexpected thing anyone had ever seen her do.

She squared up to the now threatening looking teacher, looked her in the eye, placed a hand on her shoulder and said simply…

"Don't worry Yukari, it's ok. Love is good."

--

AN: Thanks for reading XD please review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
